


When Time Runs Out

by anxiousdepressedintrovert



Series: When Time Runs Out [1]
Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdepressedintrovert/pseuds/anxiousdepressedintrovert
Summary: JD x OC Fic. Rated PG-13 for swearing. No Trigger warnings, I think, but proceed with caution.  Word Count: 560 (I added more after I did the word count so I rounded up)Prompt: Soulmate AU- @r-evolve-art “A timer for when they first shall meet”  Part 1* This is my first fic on here. Please be gentle.





	1. JD

JD stared at their wrist. The red numbers glared back. 03:46:34 Counting down to something. The numbers first appeared 200 years ago. JD, at the time, had no idea what the numbers meant. They had exhausted every outlet know to them and only come up with two things. One: Only those with numbers could see the numbers of others. Two: It was going to change their life.

Well, that’s what JD always assumed. Why have a countdown for 200 years just for it to be anti-climatic. Until they came to Havenfall, JD had only met one other supernatural with the numbers. In the middle of buttfuck nowhere all of the supernaturals had them Mackenzie, Diego, and Razi all had the numbers on their wrists too. JD’s ended before Razi and Diego. Those two ended within days of each others and Mackenzie’s was already at 00:00 but she wasn’t telling them what happened.

JD was pulled out of their speculating by Ziva walking in the door. “Morning.” she greeted, going to clock in. Ziva was the only other worker Razi employed and she’d been working here longer than JD had. When JD first came to Havenfall, they’d taken an immediate liking to the human. She was like them, an outcast. Though, JD chose to be, Ziva didn’t.

With Ziva here, JD started fucking around as they usually did. But this day was different. Everyone noticed it. 01:05:49 Ziva talked with Razi about it when she thought JD was out of earshot, “Are you sure they’re okay Razi? They’re…not as rambunctious as usual.” Razi had chuckled, smiled and waved off Ziva’s concern “JD’ll be fine. They’re working through some stuff.” Ziva nodded and continued her work. The morning dragged on. The numbers on JD’s wrist continued to countdown in an almost carefree way that pissed them off even more. It was around lunch time when Diego came in for his daily cup and Mackenzie came to talk on her lunch break. 00:05:26 JD started bouncing their leg, every nerve on high alert. Waiting for something to happen.

“Oh yeah, I heard that the grocery store got bought out by someone.” Ziva said.

“Yeah, Elmer said something about that this morning. Wonder who it could be.” Mackenzie answered, in a softer tone. That was something JD always noticed. Whenever Mac spoke to Ziva, her tone of voice softened, as did her posture. 00:00:50

JD stood up and started pacing. “Are you alright JD?” Diego asked staring at the demon. JD was about to answer when the doors to the bowling alley were thrown open and a tall woman entered. Her deep brown eyes searched the room wildly, finally landing on JD. As she approached JD got a better look at her. She was beautiful…stunning really, their height, with chestnut skin and onyx dreadlocks down to her waist. The woman was dressed like she just stepped out of an Eddie Bauer catalog. Khaki shorts, green tank top and black hiking boots.

She reached JD as they finished their assessment “Do you have a bathroom?!” she asked, her left leg bouncing slightly.

JD opened their mouth to speak but nothing came out so they just pointed to the restrooms. The woman flashed a brilliant smile and ran off in that direction. JD blinked then looked at their arm 00:00:00

“What the fuck?!”


	2. Mackenzie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie x Ziva (MC) Fic. Rated PG-13 for swearing. No Trigger warnings, but proceed with caution. Prompt: Soulmate AU- @r-evolve-art “A timer for when they first shall meet”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADI Note: Ziva is 24 in my mind and Mac is canonically 27. Ziva in Mac’s route said that Mac was a few years older than her in school. And there’s a big enough age gap between Ziva and Grace so that Ziva was able to become Grace’s legal guardian. So I’m going with a 6 year age gap.

Havenfall 15 years ago

Mackenzie weaved her way through the crowded hall of the school. She shook with a panic she hadn’t felt since her first change. She looked down at her arm again, yellow numbers blinked back at her. 00:4:56 

The numbers had appeared two years ago. They hadn’t been a timer. Just a row of numbers 17520. At first she thought one of her cousins had drawn on her. It wouldn’t’ve been the first time. Nor the last. No. What was different was that no one else could see the numbers. Mackenzie didn’t know what they meant. The closer the numbers got to zero the more on edge she got. 

Mackenzie made her way into the restroom and splashed water on her face. As she dried her face she glanced down at her arm 00:00:03 that made mackenzie freeze. Terror took hold of her as she glanced around. The restroom door opened and Mackenzie felt her hackles rise. In walked a girl younger than Mackenzie. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, pale skin and dark blue eyes. She paused in the doorway as she stared at Mackenzie. “Um...are you okay?” the girl’s voice was soft, worried. 

This calmed Mackenzie down. She nodded and smiled at the girl. “I’m fine. Thanks.” a moment passed and the girl walked further into the restroom up to a sink. 

As she washed her hands the girl looked at Mackenzie. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Mackenzie nodded again “Yeah I’m sure. I’m Mackenzie.” 

The girl grabbed some paper towels then smiled at her. “I’m Ziva. Nice to meet you.”

Mackenzie blushed, her heart thumped in her chest. She said goodbye and hurried back to class. 

Three years later Mackenzie came out to her parents. With one girl in particular on her mind. 

Havenfall present day 

Mackenzie looked at her soulmate chatting with JD and wondered if she would ever work up the courage to tell her. Tell her everything. But she didn’t know how. She didn’t know how Ziva would react. If she’d accept her. Mackenzie could handle a lot of things. Rejection from her soulmate was not one them. 

It was another boring day in Havenfall. Except JD was acting strangely. They didn’t have their usual pent up energy. JD started bouncing their leg, every nerve on high alert. As if waiting for something to happen. 

“Oh yeah, I heard that the grocery store got bought out by someone.” Ziva said. 

“Yeah, Elmer said something about that this morning. Wonder who it could be.” Mackenzie answered, a slight smile on her face. She loved talking to Ziva. 

JD stood up and started pacing. “Are you alright JD?” Diego asked staring at the demon. JD was about to answer when the doors to the bowling alley were thrown open and a tall woman entered. Her deep brown eyes searched the room wildly, finally landing on JD. As she approached Mackenzie took the time to look at her. She was JD’s height, with chestnut skin and onyx dreadlocks down to her waist. The woman was dressed like she was fresh off of a hiking trail. Khaki shorts, green tank top and black hiking boots. Where she’d go hiking was beyond Mackenzie. 

The woman reached JD as she finished her assessment “Do you have a bathroom?!” she asked, her left leg bouncing slightly. 

JD opened their mouth to speak but nothing came out so they just pointed to the restrooms. The woman flashed a brilliant smile and ran off in that direction. JD blinked then looked at his arm, from where she was sitting Mackenzie could see the zeroed out timer. 00:00:00   
“What the fuck?!” JD screeched.


	3. Razi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razi x OC Fic. Rated PG-13 for swearing. No Trigger warnings, I think, but proceed with caution. Prompt: Soulmate AU- @r-evolve-art “A timer for when they first shall meet” Part 3* This is my first fic on here. Please be gentle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADI Note: So, Razi is canonically younger than Diego (500) so I’m going to put Razi at about oh…~200 years. Until we get a definite answer.

Razi watched as JD stood up and started pacing. “Are you alright JD?” Diego asked staring at the demon. They’d been off all day. Their usual energy replaced by something...almost nervous. Razi knew why, he glanced down at his own glowing blue numbers 95:52:45 four days until whatever was supposed to happen...happened. Razi sighed and turned his attention back to JD.

JD was about to answer Diego when the doors to the bowling alley were thrown open and a tall woman entered. Her deep brown eyes searched the room wildly, finally landing on JD. As she approached Razi gave her a once over. She was JD’s height, with chestnut skin and onyx dreadlocks down to her waist. There was something otherworldly about her. He couldn’t place it exactly. But it made him curious. 

The woman reached JD as she finished her assessment “Do you have a bathroom?!” she asked, her left leg bouncing slightly. 

JD opened their mouth to speak but nothing came out so they just pointed to the restrooms. The woman flashed a brilliant smile and ran off in that direction. JD blinked then looked at their arm, from where he was standing Razi could see the zeroed out timer. 00:00:00   
“What the fuck?!” JD screeched. 

Razi glared at JD then turned to Ziva. “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off?” 

“But what about--” Ziva began to protest

Razi smiled “It’s okay Ziva.” he weaved magic into each word “Go home for the day. You’ve earned a break.” Ziva’s shoulders relaxed and she smiled “Thanks Razi. I appreciate it.” Ziva said goodbye to the rest of them, clocked out and left. 

Just as the doors to the bowling alley closed the woman walked back into view. Everyone turned to look at her. She smiled at them, her eyes settling on JD. 

“Thanks for letting me use your restroom.” the woman gave an embarrassed smile, a light blush colored her cheeks. 

Razi nodded “Not a problem.” he offered her a smile. One she returned tenfold. JD glared at Razi. 

“So who are you?” Mackenzie crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the other woman. 

She didn’t even flinch “My name is Amaryllis Reed. I’m a Dryad. Why’d you make the witch leave?” 

Diego was the one who broke the silence that time “Witch?” 

Amaryllis tilted her head to the side “Yeah…” she looked at the equal expressions of shock “The woman with the glasses. She’s a witch.” 

It had been three days since the revelation that Ziva Naaji was a witch. Amaryllis didn’t have all the facts, the whole reason she was here was because her friend ‘Mo’ was coming to assist Ziva in her reawakening. 

“Mo asked me to come scout the town out. Found a haunted house she’ll love.” she’d said, as if the news wasn’t earth shattering enough. “Mo will come and explain everything in a few days. She’s settling a few things in Salem.” 

Razi stared at the timer on his arm 00:05:36 then looked at the door. He wasn’t sure what was coming but he wanted to be prepared. Shaking his head Razi returned to wiping down the bar. He was so absorbed in the action that he didn’t hear the door open 00:00:50 didn’t notice the soft thud of high heels on the carpet floor. 00:00:00 he did however, feel the soft tingling of magic that was not his own. That made him first look at his arm, see that it was zeroed out and then up into the dark brown eyes of a beautiful woman. Razi blinked and smiled reflexively. “Hi! I’m Razi. Welcome to the bowling alley. Can I get you anything?” It was his usual shtick 

Full cherry red lips smiled at him revealing straight white teeth. Both stood out against her bronze skin. “I’d like a gin and tonic please.” she sat down on one of the stools, crossing her legs. Razi relaxed a little at the ease of her order. He sensed magic in her but didn’t want to pry.   
“Are you stay and just blowing through?” he asked as he retrieved the items he needed. 

“Oh, staying for a bit. My friend Lis came a few days ago.” She watched his every move, a nail tapping on the counter. Not a motion of impatience but one of distraction. 

Razi placed the glass in front of her and took in her outfit. She wore a knee length blue skirt and a grey cardigan. “Would I be right to assume that you’re ‘Mo’?” 

The woman closed her eyes and groaned “What has that girl been saying now?!” Mo picked up her glass and raised it to Razi in a toast “It’s Morgan actually. Morgan le Fay.”


	4. Diego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Utterance is the Sequel series that I will be posting soon.

“Morgan le Fay?!” JD yelled as they paced, running a hand through their hair. “A dryad, and the witch of all fucking witches.” 

“I honestly don’t know what to say. I knew witches were real but for her to be real is…” Mackenize sat on a couch in Razi’s apartment. 

“Astonishing? Mind blowing?” Diego listed off suggestions from his seat across from her.

“Whatever it is, we need to establish why Morgan le Fay is here. Amaryllis didn’t have all the details and we need to know.” Razi said from the kitchen where he was making dinner. 

Diego sighed and looked down at the numbers on his arm 46:58:36 “I think, before we continue this, Mackenzie we need to know what the numbers mean.” JD stopped their pacing and Razi turned the stove off. 

Diego watched with curious eyes as Mackenzie, ever stoic, began squirming under their gaze. 

She sighed, a blush growing on her face, “I’m not 100% on it...but when my timer zeroed out….that was when I met Ziva for the first time.” there was a beat of silence 

“Of all the asinine...hyped up campy bullshit!!” JD swore and started pacing again. 

“So...like we meet our soulmates when the time's up?” Diego asked, playing with the arm of his sunglasses. 

“I don’t have a soul!!” JD shouted, kicking the door to their room open but not entering. 

Razi sat on the couch, thumbing his beard thoughtfully “So Amaryllis Reed is JD’s soulmate?” 

“I’m a demon, stop saying that!” JD yelled as they paced from the kitchen to the living room. 

“And Morgan le Fay is your’s Razi.” Diego nodded 

“I wonder who yours will be Diego.” Mackenzie stood and stretched “Well, only two more days. We’ll find out so enough” 

 

For the next day and a half, something in Havenfall was...off...people were on edge, animals were scarce. 

Morgan and Amaryllis denied any input. 

“As much as I love quiet days and nights...I’ve been much too busy trying to communicate with the malevolent spirit in the house.” Morgan said with a smile that made Razi flush as he slid her another G&T. 

“Animals like me...” Amaryllis answered simply as she twirled one of her locks. 

Morgan sipped her drink “Although...I remember something similar happening a few centuries ago. About the same time that I met Lil.” 

Diego opened his mouth to ask who Lil was when the doors to the bowling alley were thrown open and a woman clad in leather strode in. Long fire red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a motorcycle helmet was tucked under one of her arms as she continued walking. 

Looking around, Diego saw that JD had paled considerably. Morgan had a devious smile on her face and Amaryllis looked bored. 

“THERE’S MY BABY!!!” the woman shouted throwing her arms around JD. 

“Mom?! Why are you here?!” 

By chance, Diego looked down at his arm as JD struggled in the woman’s arms. 00:00:00

“Hello, Lilith.” Morgan raised her glass in salute. “Pleasure to see you again.

**Author's Note:**

> ADI Note: This is going to be a 4 part series featuring all of the Havenfall Love Interests, my MC Ziva and some new OCs for the series. 
> 
> Also: I am working on this JD route with the assumption that, because they are a demon and like Mothman, JD while identifying as Non Binary can change what’s in their pants when they want. That’s the only reason I can think of why they would wear a binder even if they are anatomically male. If that last part is wrong, let me know please. I don’t know anyone who is non binary. 
> 
> Special thanks to @r-evolve-art I got the prompt from a list they posted.


End file.
